rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Vasilia'ad'Somnum/Paidi's Notes
This whole page is extremely under construction. Thank you for your time. Deos (Gods) The Great Old Ones What my mentor prepared for above all else, was these. The Elders, the Creators. Beings far beyond our power, able to create and unmake the universe as they will. I have not met them, nor have I had the desire to. They slumber on Gielinor, and they stir. The banishment was in my favour, with the Great Old Ones moving below me. The New Gods Gods who are not the Great Old Ones. Their power is more manageable, but their thirst for it is foolishly measured. 'Alcides ho Meghas, o Daímonas-Dolofónos' The bane of my current existance. A resilient pest, to say the least, that could threaten my home of Novus Infernae. An ally of the Renderra. He is a Hero-God older than Gielinor, and by far experienced in dealing with demonkind. But he will not be experienced with me. I have studied him, I know his limitations. His name and titles call him "Alcides the Great, Demon-Slayer." A name that my grand-progenitor had come to know by devouring Gielinorians who claimed him immortal, invulnerable. This name was so powerful, that it survived to the third age, where the Arrenda carved it into their walls. And thus, wishing to revive their third age survival of the God Wars, the Renderra looked back on the third age to learn more of their ancestors. Some of their children are named for such heroes. Including Thalia's father. I will have to kill him, and it will force my hand to ascension. My fate will be sealed. 'Guthix' This god alone, has earned my truest form of disgust. Above all others, the sins of his followers toward my breed are the greatest. From Aethyros the Ent of old, to Thalia Renderra of today, these so called heroic, bold fighters are relentless. You break their mind, they pray to a tree and awaken once more. You poison their body, and they slow the poison to a long, excruciating death to pass their knowledge. Their fear of what is unnatural drove them to banish myself, my grand-progenitor, and slay my own creator. I know little of the God himself worth mentioning. My spawning was too close to his demise, and my ancestors never directly encountered him. A policy of peace and balance is surely appealing, when you are atop the pile. But is that not what comes naturally, to those who are successful? 'Loarnab' A tale told to my kind time, and time again. A simple lesson on how the Empty Lord fought, a footnote to history, but undoubtedly powerful. Though negligible to Zaros' greater tales of travels and conquest, the story I wish to focus on, is the one of Duke Nemesis' failure. Duke Nemesis fought Loarnab directly with his Avernic horde. After failing to address the root of the problem, as you fight a Hydra, he had lost almost all of his hundred Tsutsaroth. A terrible waste of slaves. Zaros then struck, when the moment was best. Loarnab was left a twisted monument of stone, and Zaros' military prowess proven. The lesson was clear, to myself at least. Seize the opportune moment. Wait for it, and take it. These openings are how the intelligent fight. 'Tuska' The World Eater. It is said Tuska was a prolific conquerer, with an appetite and pallet that would make any of my species envious. No longer satisfied with mere mortals as food, the World Eater began to devour anima for raw power. Swelling up to a monsterous size, three gods and a being of pure anima bound together to slay the monstrosity. She lacked elegance, intellect, and motivation. But that is to be expected from a beast. Her example, however, led to me absorbing anima for myself. The power was potent, but the true realization was that of the souls within. I could feel the very intelligence of the dead and damned. Yet, it appears Tuska ignored them. Or lacked the ability to see as they saw. 'V' One of the many Hero-Gods of the World. He was slain by the Dragonkin, but even now as my armies travel the cosmoes, they hear tales of his heroism, his death, of what it means to be a hero. Disgusting. 'Zamorak' Ah, Zamorak. A tragic tale for Zaros, of who to trust. A Mahjarrat, once. A god today. Zamorak climbed through the ranks and earned the right to be called Legatus Maximus. A title that has since left a poor taste in any Chthonian's mouths. For reasons that will soon be clear. When Zamorak began his betrayal, it was initially viewed as a slave revolt. Avernic rebels vandalised buildings, rose against their masters on Gielinor. Nobody thought anything of it, at the time. My kind continued as usual, having grown complacent and lazy under Zaros' leadership reaching inactivity. With the Mahjarrat to wage war, and the Avernic to cater to our whims, we lost our edge on Gielinor. Our caution. The constant supply of humans and other food even left our appetites satiated, now lacking a need for the politics that drove us to greatness. We were no longer paranoid. We no longer fought. We had no feeling of threat. And then Zamorak came. I cannot blame him, for truly, he saw the opportunity and seized it. And slew Zaros. The Avernic whisked him away. He had promised them freedom, if he had their help to end Zaros' reign. And freedom for the Avernic, meant their masters, my people, had to be cast away. Ask any Duke who survived the revolt, and they will recall the experience with negativity. Our thrones, our power, lost due to the simple failure to predict. Our expectation that people would not act on an opportunity we presented. It was said by my mentor, that we all will have a Zamorak one day. A being with an ultimatum, who will force us to give up all we have to give, or all we have to live. And it will be our own doing. Never sit easy. Never be confident and secure in your position. Anyone, at any time, could turn on you. Even and especially your generals. 'Zaros' My god of choice, though only loosely. My Human following praise him in the highest of names, whereas I merely respect the culture we had under his reign. The mix of artistic styles is intriguing, beautiful. I have styled my dwellings and temples in Second Age Chthonian style, with a touch of my own personal flair. As for Zaros himself, he is mysterious. A quality I despise about him. But one I unpuzzled. Zaros cared not for his empire, after the defeat in the desert by Tumekan's forces. He realized attempting to take over the world was not the way to assert he was most powerful. But, he refused to leave his empire to crumble by departing in full. Power was his goal, and asserting that power over other gods was most vital to him. So he withdrew himself, and the rot festered. The Empty Lord was without his empty throne, and people began to question if he actually existed at all. Legates and Pontifexes alike began to plot to take incremental amounts of power. Before long, my people held but three Legions, when we were the ones to arrive with 12. Our power was being taken slowly from under us, and we did not even notice. Then Zaros briefly returned. He brought with him a new... Thing. It called itself Nex. I suppose it felt insignificant, she was not the strongest Legate, nor the most important. She sat over the Sixteenth Legion, dispatched far to the west. But the Gods feared it. They feared Nex, for reasons clear to me through my banishment. There are no others of Nex's race. Scouring the cosmos through three generations, and Nex is nowhere. But carries aspects of races we know all too well. She was created. Zaros had created life. And the enemy gods knew it. Enough so their most loyal followers panicked, and were even willing to help Zamorak remove Zaros. Every piece Zamorak needed was in front of him, and he took the opportunity. Zaros lost his empire, but he had more ambitious plans. A vainglorious search for power he feels he deserves, to become like the Great Old Ones. I would pity his desire, were it not so in reach for him. Mortalis (Not Gods, but Beings) Avernic "Red" the Slayer Red, a low-class Avernic warrior who calls herself a slayer, unfit to even serve the Furies of her tribe. She has a hatred for Chthonians, and seeks our destruction. It was her who drove the sword through my creator's heart. I would feel anger, were it not for the fact she had every reason, and my creator was a fool. I would end her solely for the threat she could pose to my spawn, but she disappeared soon after. Vengra Revengrance, the Blue Fury, the personal dagger of Zamorak. And once, my slave. She was to kill me, once. Though, Nûlith interfered. He made her his slave, and eventually I bought her off of him, as a symbol of what would happen to my would-be assassins. She is angry with me, and was ultimately forced by Thalia Renderra and Ari Elendion into slaying Nûlith by location. I will need to end her, eventually. Eventually. Chthonians Cupio the Incubator Now this, is an odd little one. It crossed my path on a few occasions as I gained in power. Mostly its agents. Slayers, and... Soulless. Liches. Cupio is an intelligent master of contracts, and has devised a form of contracting to target his prey of choice, young, emotional humans. Most often females. Cupio is a hivemind sharing a single consciousness between thousands of bodies that take very little resources or energy to spawn more of. In my travels from Gielinor to foreign, human colony worlds, it seems to be on most planets that humans are on, along with the Shadowed Ones. The Incubator is unaffected by holy magic or weapons, though, given how weak its individual bodies are, it might just be that it is extremely effective, but removes the Incubator regardless. I've not had the chance to try the Slayer's Axe on it. How does it contract these humans? Simple. It offers them a wish, anything their heart desires, in exchange for their service. In the case of most humans, these wishes are mundane and simple to change. Especially for our species. In service to their new master, these humans gain physical and magical power, have their souls removed into phylacteries, learn insight needed to see into the Shadow Realm, and are sent to fight and slay Mahjarrat, Demons, and other "evil" beings for their master. Unbeknownst to most, a Demon using them to gain power. Should they not hold to their deal, due to lack of desire, ability, destruction of the phylactery, or any other reason, their physical bodies warp into a form not unlike Newborn Xara's. Shapeless, unsightly to lower minded beings, to be devoured. I believe, initially, Cupio took the forms of young children and animals to scare away larger, more threatening demons. When it learned how easy this form was to make contracts with, the form held regardless of other benefits. Duke Nequior Tuk' Airu Veale Torm is inseperable from his "puppet," a spawnling known only as Pinky. They are both a waste of my time, though view themselves as rivals. A caged Duke far below my power and his spawnling of low intellect bound to Gielinor, is of no threat to me. Nor even my own children. Zarosian Dukes The Court of Nûl Zhaldyr Valzhlorus Xhalistrith Nûl My mentor. Once known as Duke Aranea, he was a powerful, strong Duke among our people, before his exile from our homeworld with Zamorak's rebellion. So he roamed, and so he grew stronger, taking his court with him to the cosmos. There is too much for me to say on my mentor, but above all else, he is worthy of deference. It is why I learned under him to begin with. Lord Nûlith Dreaded Lord Nûlith, the enforcer of Zhaldyr. There is little that can fully explain Nulith's effects on humans, or even other demons. His aura is fear itself, and unlike Zhaldyr, a scholar who would hide it behind puppets to study, Nûlith is a brutal Demon, who never hides it. In my more fragile, younger forms, Lady Mylnhta had to protect my mind from Nûlith's telepathic presence. There is one occasion where Nûlith appeared in the form of an elderly human, at the Court of Storms. The demons knew to obey, and show themselves with deference. Especially the Avernic. They feared him, for his history as the sadistic slave-pit manager of Zhaldyr. The humans were a bit... Less willing. They see a thunderous presence of soldiers pounding spears and staves in greeting, for a homeless old man? One decided to backtalk him. This is what Nûlith expected. The man was summarily executed, as Nûlith brought his full form and presence to the room. All were silent, bar Nûlith and myself. Xhaxhlhxi A demon who plays with his food. Or, more accurately, will speak to it. Even Demonkind has trouble communicating with Xhaxhlhxi's strange manners of speaking, so it is understandable Humans would be detrimentally harmed in mind before their death. Xhaxhlhxi had a large impression on Thalia's mind. It is clear their encounter was intriguing, from what I could see through the partition. He drove her absolutely insane, to the point of slaying innocent worshipers of his, only to drive her further. But she survived, because of guttural instinct to avoid being devoured, the demon-slayer drew Teardrop. My property. Xhaxhlhxi is no fool, and certainly cautious. He left immediately. It was after this point Lord Nûlith deemed Thalia too dangerous for the Nûl to be around, warning all to avoid her. All heeded this warning, bar Xistra, with her powers over the girl's mind. Sure enough, Thalia's mind was potent. In her efforts to create the partition to regain sanity, she learned mastery of her dreams. And it is through this, she unintentionally infiltrated the Verus-Nûl. Xhaxhlhxi was held responsible, though his ability to accomplish his tasks meant he was not repurposed or executed for such. Merely punished by Nûlith. Nas'Nûl Once Yig'dralthik, this gluttonous sloth of a demon had no control over his eating. I was tasked to awaken him, as a lesson in mental infiltration. Yig'dralthik was sent to examine a race of interest to my mentor, and instead of watching them, devoured them and slept. He spared none, in what would surely be a great display of conquest, but disobeyed his progenitor. Time and time again, Yig'dralthik proved to be of no use to his progenitor's plans. And thus, was summarily repurposed into a garbage disposal, stripped of rank and title, and took the name Nas'Nûl forever more. Never again would he be forced to go without eating, or do anything but sit idle. Tath Once known as Ehr'Githath, the shapeless demon was among the first I had met of the Court of Nûl. She was always a mass of gelatinous ooze that had difficulty holding to any one form, but eventually she had desired more. And she desired too much. She devoured what was not hers, to try and be of more use to her elder siblings. As punishment, the Court decided it only fit to repurpose her as a cleaning rag for the skies of the Verus-Nûl Xara Expected for a long time, Xara was a product of a human female's reproductive organs, and Zhaldyr. Xara was aware enough to access the Verus-Nûl, and all the information within it before growing beyond the size of a human spawnling. This granted her valuable information. While her siblings went about on tasks, Xara had nothing to do but learn. When she emerged, finally, from the womb of her host, she was by far the most politically aware of the Nûl, and earned her place by the side of Nûlith and Mylnhta. Xistra A mother figure, for a while. The first of the Nûl I met on close terms, she struggled in overcoming the human memories of Astrid Grace. When she conquered these, she proved herself worthy to her progenitor. Her rivalry with Thalia Renderra was odd, and there was little explanation as to why she claimed possession over her. Though my mind found much when exploring Thalia's, and the information gleaned explains all. She and I have been out of contact for a while, but this is intentional. She carries two of my spawnlings, to raise as her own. The Seraphites Where the Nûl are scholars, feudal lords, and restrained in their conquest, the Seraphites had no such limit on their hordes. They are honour-bound warriors, the siege engines of war, and boast wildly of the cosmoes dragged to their homeworld of Antiga, which they have renamed "The Warp." Ruled by their Emperor, the Exiled Duke Seraphus, the Seraphites have an intriguing culture, though one that would be considered Barbaric to the Nobles of Sennitisten. Emperor Seraphus Seraphus was corpulent. While Zhaldyr drifted the cosmoes, Seraphus was restricted to his castle. For he was so thirsty for strength, he ultimately devoured until his mass reached such girth, he could no longer leave his own castle. But, he was a sentimental Demon, and refused to break a symbol of his conquest of the Warp. Especially while Rebels hid underground. His hatred for the Tepes and Scaravian families may, perhaps, exceed my own of the Renderra. It was through our mutual enemies on Gielinor that I brokered a deal far in my favour. I would eliminate a caravan of human rebels on his world, and he would deliver Thalia Renderra to me, slaying her Tepes wife. Cassia made quick work of the caravan, as the Antigan humans had never before seen the wrath of Ripper Demons and Mortupice. The end-result was my army left the encounter stronger than when it entered. Sunborn The hordes of Seraphus, the Sunborn are created by his spawn, the "Factories" as they call themselves, who are planted on worlds to drain their anima. The source of life and raw biological material is what makes the Sunborn, who range in various forms of beings from slimes, to hounds, to large, mammoth creatures. Every army has fodder for the enemy siege weapons, and this is Seraphus'. The bestial creatures are rarely more intelligent than a Virius. Moonborn The Warriors who are spawned by Seraphus himself. The Moonborn have an intricate caste system, with various forms and ranks. At the top is the Queens, those who regardless of form have earned their place by Seraphus' side. The three forms are as followed. The Assassins, which are Moonborn built far lighter and faster, lacking the same honour their bulkier sisters do. The Knights, who are bulkier, not gargantuan, but big enough to go toe to toe with any fighter. The grooves from where they remove their weapons are their weakest point, and given fire is effective to the demon below the chitin, some slayers devised special fire variants of the slayer dart spell to strike them easier. And finally, the Lancers. Lancers are the largest, bulkiest, and by far the most sturdy of the Moonborn. Their chitin is strong and thick, lacking the same weaknesses carried by their smaller sisters. A Moonborn lancer is only truly killed with a strong stab or crushing swing, repeated attack, and luck. Moonborn have many abilities unique to Seraphus' progeny. They can break their bodies down to many insectoid creatures, identified to humans as Moths. They are, in their full form, covered in a chitinous armour that blocks holy weaponry and magic from affecting their demonic core. An evolution that became a necessity with conquest. Unlike most demons, the desire for conquest and battle supersedes their desires for growth or knowledge. This makes them very much like the hordes used by the Zarosian Dukes. = Blue = One of the rebelious Moonborn who opposed Seraphus. Blue is one of their Knights, and overall fairly mediocre. Her only stand-out qualities are the fact she interacts with, and even befriended humans. = Kivyal = An assassin Moonborn who ascended to Queendom. She is the most Chthonian of the Moonborn I met, but also the least. She has a fascination with studying humans under pressure, and this means exposing them to some of the worst conditions imaginable to see how they respond. She is a user of pheromones, like Xistra, and to aid in her capture of Thalia, to lead to Seraphus or Thalia's end, and my increase of power, I gave her a recipe for a potent, Thalia-specific variant. Kivyal is a capable user of the Shadow Realm, and portals. She stole Thalia and Nova right from under Lakana's clutches. Lakana never did forgive her for that. = Lakana = A Moonborn Queen best associated with the Lancers for her sturdiness, but her size and power is far beyond them. Large, brutal, efficient as a commander, and having no clear weakness on her first encounter, Lakana was an engine of destruction. Was. Her ultimate demise left her broken, betrayed by her progenitor and husband, and left to die. Typhonic Demons Typhoeus The progenitor of our fine breed. And also a failure of a demon. He may have been a fine commander, but he was a poor politician, as to be expected of a Demon who lived under the heel of his duchal progenitor. He had no appreciation for the finer things of society. No appreciation for the worlds he conquered, nothing but the acquisition of knowledge and power. A dark hole that sought to devour all it could. It is without wonder that a Slayer would be sent to kill him. After many failed over the millenia, Typhoeus grew arrogant. And it was this arrogance that nearly ended him, as Zarin Renderra struck him down from the clouds. Producing a spawn capable of the ceremonies needed, Typhoeus survived, but barely. The slayer returned toward home shattered, and our empire began to collapse. Until the Soul of Storms, the spawn who lived, announced to us Typhoeus survived. My progenitor is a product of the Zarosian era. He had grown fat on his accomplishments and lived for his lavish lifestyle. This is why I overthrew him. He was but a shadow of himself, unworthy to be called a master. Lex The firstborn of Typhoeus' progeny off of Gielinor, and the one used as a cautionary tale. Lex was a Diokiti, or Commander of our people. He gleamed knowledge of foreign worlds for Typhoeus, and was prolific at it. But he was a poor commander, when dealing with a stronger being. In this case, Mirlande, the god of the Moun Pwasson. He was killed, and Mirlande sought to end the demonic plague on his world, going straight to Typhoeus. Typhoeus was of course, victorious. Go small, go subtle, especially when Gods come into play. Caedes A Demon sent to destroy the Soulwood tree, and the secrets beneath it. With great irony, it was an Icyene that eventually did so. Caedes is known as Caedes the Harvester, and was the first of our kind to set foot on Gielinor since Typhoeus' banishment. His body is coated in a hard, semi-metallic substance similar in appearance to bark from a distance. Caedes coated his attempted foes in this as an art form, leaving their pained expressions for his macabre garden near the Soulwood. It is an interesting, though grotesque way to make statues, especially as the humans survive underneath it indefinitely due to the corruption. Eventually they grow tendril-like branches, and can be released from the substance to fight. It is because of this reason I keep them so close to my own chambers. Lapas A weakling, a runt, and his overly large sized form demonstrates this clearly. He over-compensated for being the runt, by using his bulk to intimidate. He eventually harmed the one Nûl member with no rivals, and was put in his place to Nûlith. I devoured Lapas without much difficulty. His cult of babbling fools was near useless, so I sold the Humans as slaves to the Abdul'Qadir, to reward my loyal, intelligent Humans with someone to clean up after them. The Soul of Storms A scholar, but not a fighter. And this was his downfall. The Soul of Storms is the creature spawned by Typhoeus as a final effort of survival. It had extensive knowledge, and his cultists were likewise, intelligent. It was the Soul of Storms that introduced me to the Stalker race, and their potential for defenses. The Stalkers now make up my Praetorian Guard. The Soul of Storms' library was built into the abyss as a tower, with books and texts from every world Typhoeus could care to remember, and more, comprising the floors. It was an archive of knowledge, which is exactly why I claimed it for myself, after defeating the Soul of Storms with little effort. It now sits outside the Abyss, upon Novus Infernae. Sfagis Rexus My creator, the so-called "Massacre King." Sfagis had all my ambition, but none of my patience. Soon after being released from what is now Aethyrmont, but was Zealopolis, Sfagis sought out how to secure power and knowledge for invincibility. Only to fail miserably. Much of his power was absorbed by Messandei Kalcin-Lin, and much of his ashes' potent energy was placed into Teardrop. It is my property. And I desire to have it back in my possession. Veipa Dearest Sister... Flung far from my spawning site, Veipa was taken by the Dollmaker, Deborah Iron. She was raised by her as a pet, a way to execute enemies. Deborah could not compare to myself or Veipa in single combat, but she was intelligent, crafty, and it shows through Veipa's memory. She was damaged when I fought her, more than usual. Perhaps it is why I spared her. Perhaps I had some pity for Veipa. But Veipa's tendrils became strings pulled by another. And Veipa waged war upon my court. Not that it would last. I learned from Zhaldyr Valzhlorus Xhalistrith Nûl, and she learned from a mere Lich driven by shadow. I defeated her quickly, though not easily. Her physical power was stronger than my own. Prinkprissa The one of our trio, formed by Veipa and myself with the most potential, and the most wasted. Prinkprissa was raised by Messandei Kalcin-Lin as a squire, a slave, trying to undo what millennia of our culture teaches us. Devouring her was a merciful end. And it was her knowledge of melee combat that allowed me to defeat Veipa. Cassia The eldest of my spawn, and the one who makes me most proud. Her body is comprised of countless tiny worms, that form a single hivemind. She uses this to fill armour, and move it. And move she does. Her main focus is melee, blood magic, and the study of humans. Given her ability to move in armoured form, she can roam among them. Culigalus The second-born, Culigalus has difficulty speaking. He is a clawed, quick-moving Demon who stalks from the shadows, fighting with spine, shadow, and claws. Culigalus is directly under myself, acting as eyes and ears, slaying those who would seek to oppose their autocrat. When not stalking foes, Culigalus works on chemistry, creating substances and studying the nonorganic matter of the world, with precise, sharp claws to lift even miniscule particles of study. Yeliglubalus The third-born, Yeliglubalus is a master of illusions and smoke magic, taking the form of a large, tendril cloud. Their dwelling is a defensive one, resting over the barrier-generator on Planet Typhon, to protect the realm of Novus Infernae. Aside from the duty of protecting the barrier, Yeliglubalus is a playwright, having devised comedies and tragedies, entertaining the Nobles of my domain. Dreams of Mah Arachnea One of the Mahjarrat who was with the Zarosians when I was found. I am led to believe she is influential, though I have never seen much of her. Or heard much. I suppose this is intentional. Even as I gleam my ancestor's memories, I find little of her. Perhaps she was insignificant to the Empire, but in this modern age has proven more important. Azulra My earliest teacher. A Zarosian Pontifex, and a deranged one. But one all the same. She studies Demons, and has many in her care. She is a lover of smoke and fire magic, even though she has perfected moving into the Shadow Realm. The Soluna'Mah Coatl The Sun Emperor. Believed to be immortal, Coatl was a Mahjarrat who leaned toward Light alignment, though had no issue using water and ice spells, namely as he adopted the Sun motif in the far East, claiming to be everlasting. When Xolotl was done draining him like a battery, Lapas finished him. Pathetic, it seems, as Coatl only attended three of the Mahjarrat's little rituals before he cracked the secret to living without them. Solunis A straggler. The father of the Sun and Moon twins, Solunis is the name of the leader of the Soluna'Mah. And it is Solunis who led them to Gielinor. He was an experimenter among Mahjarrat, and my Progenitor offered a spawnling for Solunis to toy with. Solunis' ultimate result was my creator, Sfagis Rexus. Needless to say, Sfagis was a failure. With great Irony, Solunis built the very stone Aethyrmont is made of. He built the island to hide a powerful weapon, for unknown purposes. He brainwashed an entire populace with blind faith in himself as Saradomin's Pontiff, and drugs within the public water supplies. And he was killed. ...Supposedly. He lived enough to release my creator, and lived enough after his recovery to one day sew the seeds of destruction for our mutual enemies. Whether these seeds grow, is another story. Xolotl Xolotl is similar to Coatl, in many ways. He is a Mahjarrat who embraced the moon motif, using blood and fire magic extensively. A burly fighter, Xolotl went west, staying with Zaros' empire, until eventually turning to the side of Zamorak, and then resting happily on caring only for his own survival. More dark than light, Xolotl butchered his brother Coatl for more power to use in a coming ritual. And Xolotl was eventually slain. But not before leaving an heir. Zarin Renderra The son of Xolotl and Ekaterina Moongazer, raised by her husband Lucius Renderra. Zarin Renderra is a monster. His axe carries the touch of death, and even touching the blade stings. It is not meant for my kind, nor truthfully, any mortal to carry. He stripped my progenitor from the heavens, and his axe may just do the same to myself, if I do not keep it under lock and key. Elves Adrian Aerendyl Idris Cadarn Humans The Abdul'Qadir Faaiza The Ares Family Crast Ares Edgar Dae A strategic planner and specialist in magic involving the abyss. A pain of a detective, with a curiousity that will one day be his crucifix. It is believed he too, takes extensive and expert notes. And it is believed he was the one who designed the bag that banished me from Gielinor. Needless to say, I will happily end his life. If only his heart were as strong as his mind. I might actually have a chance to do so. Dawn Dell'oro As if by some cruel joke, only ashes blew. Chryselle des Teufels The outcast of the des Teufels family for falling into the trap I prepared. She was targeted and lethally wounded by an assassin I arranged, to ensure her familial Demon slaves were properly liberated. In her dying breath, she wished for life from Cupio, as I desired. With her service, my kind were liberated from her human hands, and back in the control of a Chthonian master. Her lineage has given her all the resources needed to understand, identify, and work with Demons. She is a Zamorakian, and this holds true to her desire to survive, rather than die with dignity. She is very attached to her child, Rose Ares. It is odd, to say the least, that those who consider me their enemy sleep in the same beds. Forseti Greyfur An intelligent man. The son of Baldor, a Beardlord. Forseti is a fighter to his core. A tall, burly man, humans would consider him to have an imposing figure. Yet, many feel he is foolish. Most have not seen him speak in his native tongue. He despises Demons, given one used his mind to attack his friends within the Arendale Heroes' Guild. He considers himself an ally to Thalia. Felix Nocte Felix Nocte was/is a powerful water and mind mage. Among Gielinorian humanoids, he is easily one of the greatest. That said, he is not a fighter. He refuses to fight, in most situations, unless he is forced. Nothing seems able to truly end him. He was reincarnated as Maxwell, a young Seer child, following his death in the Magical War. And with his son Darius' meddling, returned in full. He is close to many Renderra, and even husband and father of a few. Renderra Cassandra Nocte-Renderra A short, angry, red-haired runt. But I've learned from myself the smallest of siblings can be the greatest. I'm watching her, this spawn of Felix and Anna. She has proven to aspire to be what Zarin was, though I feel she will fall short. Darius Nocte-Renderra This one is an... Oddity. He carries the usual Nocte genes, but seems to have sharded himself into time, a bastardized form of what became of Aeternam. He exists in multiple timelines, multiple time periods, all remaining the relative same person. Overall, he has very low magical energy, and high magical ability. Were he to be exposed to magical storage of high power, he would be an immense threat. To compensate for his low energy, he carries a shield that stores some energy. But this is still minuscule to my brilliance. His greatest threat comes from prediction of events with decent accuracy, and even the ability to change the future if executed well. Darius is close to Edgar Dae, and it is clear to my mind as I know it, they are mating partners. Deborah the Dollmaker Deborah Iron, an interesting case among humans. Renderra born and raised, brutally, only to be preserved by Agnia Tumulus. One of Brutus' fellow Praetorians. A long, arduous process of shadow realm based corruption. She became a monster, scarcely able to function. She treated Veipa well, surprisingly. Though I could see the frayed edges of her mind in my sister's memories. She was hurt, and used that hurt to let her hurt others. Human emotion is such a fickle thing. Ekaterina Present for the death of my creator, Ekaterina had raised Thalia. Through some miracle, she clings to life. Even after I witnessed her mind breaking in multiple places, she convinces herself to keep moving. She has turned down help to have her mind fixed. She has taken a pride in being a mess. Unlike Deborah who shunned herself for being a freak, Ekaterina embraces her freakiness as part of herself, to control it. She's an odd one. Intelligent, but not threatening. Nova Tepes An intelligent, cured Vampyre married to Thalia Renderra. And once, lover of Deborah. My, my... The things I could say about her from these implications. A capable blood user, though she shies away from it to use earth spells until cornered. Fights with twin, Tepes style rapiers. Thalia I will kill her, for the humiliations she has forced upon me. This isn't a matter of vengeance. It's one of control. Of showing my inferiors I am still strong. She will die by my extremities alone. I pull her strings to remove threats, because it is mutually beneficial to me regardless of outcome. She kills my rivals, I gain power. My rivals kill her, my people see the true power of my reign. Tyrion I Known as "Tyrion the Great" he shares much in common with his modern family. More bark than bite. Many beat their shields and tell tales of him, yet... He died in but an instant, to my creator. It was the secret to the primal scream Sfagis desired. A secret that was passed to Prinkprissa, and is now in my possession. The scream of fire burns at the very soul. As for his life story? A droll. He was much like his older family, living in wooden huts, fearing the Dark and prasing the light. He was mistaken, though, when he felt Lerepiel was my Progenitor. Or perhaps, the Darkness in this archaic religion Guthixians of the time practiced was many beings, and not just one, though Tyrion alone saw it? Regardless, Tyrion accomplished his task. Without the Elder's help. He returned home, sword of melted crown in hand, and siezed the Arrenda clan as they became the Renderra family, shaping them to admire him as a hero in the highest. He had his body frozen into a stasis to re-emerge to guide the family back to its goals in the Sixth Age. That was where Sfagis struck. The opportune moment. Violetta What woeful waste this is. This barren mind, stuff of a fool, won't yield aught. Clinging to lofty dreams in this dying family... More's the pity. The child of Deborah and Nova, raised by Nova and Thalia. Taught magic by Driez Renderra, the Shadow Walker who now has no legs. She dared to challenge me to fight, and were it not for Alcides, she would be my slave. A fool, but a lucky one. That time. Claudia Marcato The last Marcato, they call her. The last of a long line of Necromancers, loyal to Lerepiel and in turn, Zamorak. And the last of her family to survive to the end. I saw that Veipa left her tormented. Zhaldyr released her spirit. It is known she has a brother, but he signed on for the Kinshra, abandoning the cult of Lerepiel. He was gravely wounded, surviving only as a kindness on the part of some Temple Knights. And was returned to Claudia. He is a cripple, now. Perhaps he is still fertile, though it is safe to say the Renderra had chopped the family tree of House Marcato to collapse, for another to salt the stump. Rexotic Silversmith An admirable warrior. A well tempered slayer. It's safe to say he is a threat. He is vengeful, for my army claimed his wife. Where to begin with Rexotic... It is known he was a strong man, during the sacking of Hallowvale, where he served as a royal guard commander to Queen Efaritay. And serve he did, until the war was lost. He went west to find himself, and instead, found himself fractured. Broken, into six pieces with how a Phoenix slew him. He formed six distinct personalities. He lived lifetimes, an immortal being to this phoenix. And then, with the will of Rosalaine Foryx's power, was consolidated and warped back to a single body. It's impressive magic, to be sure. Souls of well experienced and traveled people are potent. Rex was six distinct men, for a time. Now, he is without doubt a strong opponent, and that is without counting his armies. Summer Silversmith I cannot take this one seriously. I am led to believe she is far stronger, now. That she took a contract with the Incubator. She is the daughter of Dawn Dell'oro and Rexotic Silversmith, both powerful fighters in their own rights. Physical strength does not aid her aggression, her heated temperament, or her stony outlook. She will die, and it will not be a painless experience. I've dealt with her kind before. Agnia Tumulus A mage known better under her moniker, the Puppetmaster. A twisted lich of shadows, who used the powers of Necromancy to raise the dead in force, for Sliske. A foolish errand, in the end. She was once a Praetor to Zaros, though not for long before the end of the empire came to her. A shame, really. Brutus did always tell me she had potential. It was her who created Deborah Iron, and twisted Veipa. I am glad I did not meet her in person. Brandanus DiOriana Volodya A Vampyre revert who worked closely with the Drakans. It's believed he was researching magical effects of time and space. I hired him once for a contract, but his rates are excessive. Infernals Lerepiel An Infernal runt who survived the initial sacking of Infernus by cowering on the moon. And so he stayed, until Zamorak's liberation came. It was there Lerepiel Kaxetael swore himself to Zamorak. Vampyre Rosalaine Foryx A powerful mage who once made contracts with Zhaldyr, but in my spawnling state I was too young to see them as important. A shame, truly. Given her age and reputation, I am sure she is a master of the pen. Alexei Foryx Son and heir of Rosalaine Foryx. A Magical prodigy, going by the last name of Hallow to try and convey friendliness and agreement with the alliance of Safalaan's ideals. Young, but politically sound. Maybe easy to manipulate, most likely not. Other Races Aethyros the Ent This Ent was a giant among Ents. An oaken Ent who dared defy my ancestor, and banished Typhoeus. Even a potent poison could not kill him quickly. I am grateful he is long deceased now. Organizations Worshippers of the Dragonkin Prometheans The Shadowed Ones It is safe to say the Shadowed Ones are the reasons I leave records to begin with. Spread throughout the cosmos, the Shadowed Ones are the true power behind the throne of many different realms' governments, from Kalan, Isborg, and Sehid of my own, personal experience. They are creators of potent, lower plane magic that can do what was once believed impossible. Kill the invincible, in theory. Salvage souls from my kind's devouring. Force contractual consent, though this makes weaker, breakable contract. They can hybridize incompatiable races and creatures, even. They have no official name, no official members. Yet from what I have seen, they are comprised of humans, mostly. In their service are Demons, Icyene, Werewolves, and Vampyres. Objects Choronlann The Crownblade. A sword tied to the Anima Mundi, to execute its will. Because of this, it is very powerful against those who harm the Anima Mundi, from undead to my kind. Yet, with the Death of Guthix, its ties were broken, and power reduced drastically. The Kin's Heart A fiery orb I used in my research of power cores. It was once a worshipper super weapon, converting energy to fire, for powerful, divine weapons to act with the flames of dragons. I have made a tool of one, a replica, for the purposes of my architectural pusuits, to quickly and efficiently get flames capable of creating magma. The Slayer's Axe An axe that reeks of death. It's very touch stung enough for me to rip the offending tendril loose. I have no desire to research this object, and far more to keep it inaccessible to those who mean me harm. Teardrop The blade made from the ashes of my creator. ''Her ''blade. It was made into a holy weapon, hurting my kind far more, crafted of sacred metal and rune. The blade itself is nothing to me. But the raw power it can muster in her hands, enrages me. That power is not hers. It is mine. If she knew its secrets, oh, what she would be capable of. But even now, she remains clueless to its true power. Places Aethyrmont / Zealopolis A human-populated city on Gielinor, what was once Zealopolis is now Aethyrmont. Made with marble facades and marble roads, with hard, limestone bricks fortifying structures such as banks, forges, the main keep, university, and the thick walls. In the face of large-scale attack, it is impregnable. It was the brainchild of Solunis of the Soluna'Mah, and now is the project of Aelge Adrasteia-Renderra. Wife to the King, and the main architect. The city is self-sufficient, but the docks that were added to extend the city outward continue to trade, considering the bustling, portside area. Court of Storms My home on Gielinor, the Court of Storms was my architectural masterpiece. It was made from stones in traditional Chthonian, Cyclopean fashion, then painted over with wonderful fresco murals, pillars, and brick domes. It hosted my fine labratories, vaults, and breeding pools. It was truly a comfortable living place. Assuming it is still functionable, I can gather Xistra uses it for her abode in my absence as we agreed. Novus Infernae I did not think it possible to surpass the Court of Storms, but I managed it. I built this world with my own tendrils, carving magical glyphs to hold the planetary shell in place. Whole pieces of planets were mined by my followers, to prepare stone for the patterned walkways and towering spires. My grandest Temples and most elegant throne room to date are here, carved from elegant, painstakingly produced granite. Holding it together is my lineage. My noble citizens live here, while slaves toil on Planet Typhon in their shacks. Breeding, spreading, and enlisting in my armies to return and have a place on Novus Infernae. New Infernus. How large is it? it is 10 Kilometers thick and round, with the planetary shell being precisely a half mile thick. The Soulwood The Site of Typhoeus' banishment, and why I had Faaiza pulling the strings of various people to create a magical war. The destruction of the tree that celebrated my Progenitor's defeat was satisfying. Verus-Nûl Research Category:Documents